


首尔的星星都在你的眼里

by pepsicoxo



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsicoxo/pseuds/pepsicoxo
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	首尔的星星都在你的眼里

宋旻浩x姜昇润  


宋旻浩也不知道他们怎么变成得现在这样。  
就像他在某个潮湿迷醉的夜晚发现自己对于姜昇润的情欲时的惊讶和畏惧，此时此刻的性爱如同一个尚未醒来的梦。但他的队长，他的弟弟，他的友人以上真就赤裸地坐在他的怀里，自己也没闲着地一边操他一边啃咬他胸前的细皮嫩肉。  
姜昇润大口地喘气，为了不让宋旻浩看到自己不受控制的表情，被情欲催得更红的手把宋旻浩抱得紧紧的。这种感觉很奇怪，把自己脱的一丝不挂，整个交付给别人，要知道婴儿阶段以后他还没有赤身裸体地面对过谁。而宋旻浩精瘦温暖的手搂着他的腰背，使他感受到从未有过的被控制和被占有。他湿的一塌糊涂，身体的反应诚实且色情，肤色红润的似乎要蒸出水来。他感受到身下的粘腻，害羞地把头埋在宋旻浩的肩上。当他听到自己的呜咽时便刺激得浑身颤抖，一口咬上宋旻浩的肩膀。宋旻浩以为他嫌疼，停下动作揉捏他的耳朵：“是不是有点痛？”姜昇润说不出话了，蹭着宋旻浩的脸颊，头发丝挠得他心痒痒。等姜昇润自己难耐地动了动，宋旻浩才继续顶弄。他们都太瘦了，尤其是姜昇润，除了屁股上其他哪儿都没肉，此刻被宋旻浩紧紧抱住，有些硌得慌。“昇润，昇润尼…太瘦了。”宋旻浩放开他的手，转而亲亲他的肩膀。“多吃一点。”姜昇润发出哼哼唧唧的声音，讨好般地吻着宋旻浩的耳朵，细软的腰在宋旻浩的手间微微颤抖，白皙的皮肤下似乎藏着甘甜美味的仙露琼浆，映射着暧昧的红光。  
宋旻浩是姜昇润在白色情欲沼泽中的一叶扁舟。他一开始不适于这个过于紧密放荡的姿势，撒着娇想让他从后边进来。宋旻浩却深情地说：“想要每时每刻都看着昇润尼。”姜昇润马上被甜言蜜语哄好，乖乖地坐在他身上。宋旻浩搂着他的腰上下起伏，他在温柔的教导中渐入佳境，随着宋旻浩的顶弄抬起身子再随着重力坐下，他不再吝啬自己的叫声，偶尔顶到那处敏感的软肉时，他便仰起脖子甜蜜地呻吟。他没有想到性事居然会如此的令人愉快，意识也在宋旻浩的技巧下变得模糊。  
他的爱人在性爱方面做的十分温柔严谨，每次充足的扩张都让他适应地很快，当他不满足于手指而微微扭臀时，宋旻浩便用盛满海水的目光凝视着他，扶着他缓缓坐下，吞入全部。“好棒…”姜昇润的声音轻薄如晨雾，他此时此刻绝对不知道自己在说什么。宋旻浩对他坦诚的反应很满意，拍拍他身上唯一有肉的屁股，用他那副天生的催情嗓子说：“做得好，昇润。”  
他们确实做的很好——当然不只是在床上，比如镜头前适当的互动，日常生活中的斗嘴，危机时刻表现出来的信任，比起情人关系，他们更像是模范队友，灵魂伴侣。可灵魂伴侣也就是一起喝喝茶，逛逛街，互相拍拍照，共享爱好和在工作上互帮互助，从来没听说过帮忙抒发生理欲望这一条。宋旻浩本不担心懂事成熟的姜昇润会藏不住，然而越界的次数只分零次和无数次，那晚过后他直男皮下的粘人精终于现真身，常常目中无人地坐在宋旻浩腿上。他顶着一头白发乖巧地像个高中生，宋旻浩常常有自己在猥亵未成年的错觉。他挠着姜昇润脆弱的脖颈，感受他在他腿上不安地扭动，一边去抓他的手。宋旻浩凑近他的耳朵：“太危险了，这样可不行啊。”其实他很喜欢在外面和姜昇润玩这些暧昧游戏，拍到也不怕，有兄弟情打掩护…只是哥哥们看不下去了，姜昇润这小子是从什么时候开始变得这么黏糊糊的？好吧直接一点，宋旻浩是怎么把姜昇润骗上床的？  
是姜昇润去助阵宋旻浩在公司新开的club活动那个晚上，为了早日摆脱幼稚小朋友的称号并融入演出氛围，聚餐都只喝可乐的姜昇润居然吹了半瓶，鸡尾酒。粉丝把狭小的club挤满了，他从上面俯视拥挤的人群，心里有种说不出的愉快。然后他听着宋旻浩拿起麦说有一名“special guest”，人群的尖叫声快掀了屋顶。宋旻浩在昏暗的灯光下笑着看向他，脸上写满了得意和骄傲，似乎在向他炫耀他们的人气。姜昇润有些恍惚，奇怪，难道喝鸡尾酒也会醉吗？  
演出结束了，当然是要玩一玩才会走。场子够热，宋旻浩够嗨了，喝的话都说不清楚，傻笑着瘫在姜昇润腿上还要帮他拦下递来的酒：  
“嗯…！那个，姜…姜昇润…他，不能喝酒。啊，不能！不能喝…”姜昇润生怕他乱挥的手把液体弄洒了，赶紧把杯子接住放在安全地带。这都两三点了，喝成这样什么时候才醒的来…刚想埋怨他几句，忽然又撞上他亮晶晶的双眼。他的眼睛里明明倒映五颜六色的灯光却纯净如春水，不知道是想到了什么，还有些委屈巴巴的，嘟着嘴嘀嘀咕咕。呀，怎么这么可爱？姜昇润忍不住揉了揉他的黄毛。  
可怜我们昇润尼，要靠一己之力把烂醉的一米八几的小熊架到车上。安置好意识模糊的宋旻浩，他才自己入座。脑里还是刚刚燥热非凡的场面，挥之不去。他看着城市的夜景，突然有些无名的失落。什么临近的回归，不怎么想跑的通告…正胡思乱想着，宋旻浩突然开口了。  
“…昇润尼以前去过这种地方吗？”  
姜昇润猛地转过头，思考了一下他说的是哪种地方：“没有！我才不会去。感觉那里好多人是在找…”姜昇润思索了一下用词，“额，床伴？我不需要。”  
宋旻浩若有所思地转过来扒着椅子，“哦…这么说昇润是有那种人了，才不需要吗？”姜昇润瞪了他一眼：“呀，不要乱说，不需要就是…”宋旻浩少见地打断了，“那，”他眼睛还是像刚才一样亮晶晶的，托着喝的通红的脸颊，笑的人畜无害，说出来的话却不那么纯洁：“那如果昇润尼如果有一天又需要的话…你觉得我怎么样？”  
你觉得我怎么样，姜昇润写下这句歌词时绝对没有想到它可以放在这种语境。他没有想到的事还很多，比如宋旻浩把他按在床上，利索地扒掉他的裤子，再慢慢吻住他时，他全然没有抵抗，只是轻轻地闭上眼，不争气的脑子还想着：宋旻浩长得好帅…身材也好，有这么个床伴也蛮好的。  
于是姜昇润无聊枯燥的生活中又被宋旻浩侵占了44%。这个半路闯进他世界的人给他做拉面、拉着他藏在被窝里的手叫他起床，对年纪尚小的他表达绝对信任，还在演唱会上坦荡地牵住他的手，诸如此类细微的动作都让他心悸动不已。他好喜欢宋旻浩，喜欢他背叛亚洲人的鼻子，喜欢他多情的眼睛，喜欢他性感有力的脖子，喜欢他对自己设下的暧昧心计，知道的话，或许也会喜欢他霸道的、占有欲发作的小动作。  
他不让姜昇润一个人去club，不让他没有他或者哥line的陪同下去见朋友，男女都不行。女后辈给他发的短信会被他偷偷按成已读，姜昇润还傻傻的不知道为什么那个妹妹加了自己之后却一句话也不说。宋旻浩却没有一个好床伴的自觉，两天一蹦迪进了夜店嗨的飞起，把爱慕写在脸上的女孩子给的礼物也假装推攘后收下，还说要请人家吃饭。这就算了，互相帮助时他还会把暗醋搬上台面，把姜昇润逗得又喘又哭。虽然姜昇润会因此哭的异常可怜，还会和宋旻浩置气很久，甚至扬言要把他换掉。然而事后他不得不承认自己很喜欢这样，很喜欢说荤话的宋旻浩。  
“叫的真好听，昇润。”宋旻浩似乎察觉到了姜昇润的走神，又往里面顶一点，姜昇润爽的弓起背，灯光抚摩着他漂亮的颈线。宋旻浩眼神一暗，咬上他的颈侧，撕咬舔舐，发丝蹭着他催红的脸颊。姜昇润后知后觉地抬手推宋旻浩，软绵绵地在身上人看来只是欲拒还迎的撒娇。“别咬了…啊…明天还要去电台，会，会被看到的…”宋旻浩一股莫名其妙的醋意起来了，他很不满自己的床伴在做爱时居然还想着工作。不过他还是放过他的脖子，转而攻略他的乳尖。“有我的痕迹的话，他们都会知道你是我的。不好吗？”姜昇润被上身的酥麻和下身的快感灌得意识模糊，说不出话。宋旻浩对他的反应不满意，轻轻咬一口他的凸起，继续说：“在这里也有我的咬痕呢…别人会看到吗？昇润会给别人看这里吗？”说着又想到了什么，好看的眉眼微皱，撅着嘴一副受委屈的模样，身下却聪明地顶到了他的敏感点，满意地听到一声甜腻的惊呼。“昇润上次去电台撒娇了…当着那么多女后辈，都没有给我看过，好生气…怎么办啊昇润？”姜昇润要被逗哭了，发红的身体颤抖得跟筛子似的，手胡乱地想要挡住宋旻浩的嘴：“哈…别说了…旻浩…”  
高潮来得快而汹涌，这次宋旻浩倒没吊着他直接给了个痛快，失去意识的瞬间后，酸痛便爬上了姜昇润的全身。他的下面混乱不堪，体力透支地躺在床上回血。宋旻浩挂了件浴袍，抽着事后烟看着大口喘气的姜昇润，突然想到了什么，吹起了牛逼：“…前几天Amy给我送了个打火机，说要请我吃饭，啊她长得真是漂亮，可惜看上了我，注定是要遭受感情的…”他转头看看姜昇润，却发现他似乎没有一点反应。按照维基百科上说的，这时候他不应该撒娇吃醋生气吗？宋旻浩疑惑了，过了一首歌的时间，姜昇润才睁眼看着他，把手枕到脑后，片刻才说：“…你要把我换掉？”宋旻浩睁大眼睛：“我可没有，我是…”“不不不，你尽管去找别人好了，不用管我，没关系的，你也知道…”姜昇润突然笑了，狐狸般的眼睛眯起来：“我不会缺男人。”  
宋旻浩摇摇头，“赤裸裸的挑衅啊…”说着掐掉烟，压在姜昇润身上，嘴唇蹭着他的脸颊。姜昇润伸出舌头索吻，宋旻浩顺着他，揉揉姜昇润的脑袋，摸得他浑身酥麻。两人呼吸都有些急促，宋旻浩放开他的嘴去舔他的耳朵却被推开，身下的人小声地喘着气：“不…我不想做了。”宋旻浩看看自己被撩拨起的下身，可怜地说：“那我怎么办啊。”姜昇润用被子捂住脸，声音像在睡梦中般轻薄：“不知道。”宋旻浩无语，拍拍他的肚子：“那我睡你这吗？”姜昇润露出半截子脸，声音比刚刚还小：“我不知道。”宋旻浩对拔屌无情的姜昇润没有办法，生着闷气出了他的房，把门重重地关上。等走到楼下他才记起来：糟糕，忘了帮他关灯了。然后他拍拍自己的脑袋：姜昇润又不是小孩子，难道连自己关灯都不敢吗？要是什么都给他做好，他离不开自己了怎么办？  
事实证明宋旻浩多虑了。那晚之后宋旻浩发现，他俩似乎没有以前腻歪了。就连在朋友面前，宋旻浩指向性很明显地、几乎是看着姜昇润说出的话，姜昇润居然当做没听见的一点反应也没有。但别人都笑了，宋旻浩于是苦涩地跟着笑。他只觉得如坐针毡，为了掩盖内心的慌张和空虚，他逮着刚上完厕所的MC就开始聊天，从谁谁谁又发新歌聊到总统的故事，对面被他逗的笑得脸都红了，他还兴致勃勃地继续讲，声情并茂绘声绘色。果然是走到哪里都会受欢迎的宋旻浩…  
姜昇润看着他和女MC聊到飞起，手中的矿泉水瓶逐渐狰狞。良好的教养遏制住了要和宋旻浩打一架的想法，不能哭，不能生气，有镜头的。作为一个称职的队长应该很配合的哈哈大笑，绝对不可以用很凶的眼神盯着他，那样太无聊了。  
MC中有几个和拿人私下是蛮好的朋友，所以大家都不怎么紧张。几个哥哥聊天不知道怎么就聊到姜昇润了，大致是在说他的可爱事迹。姜昇润听见也微微撅嘴表示不满，有粉丝说他是狐狸…宋旻浩本来听着就觉得可爱，看到这一幕心里简直要冒粉色泡泡，不禁伸出手想摸摸他的一头白毛——这种大家都看惯了的动作，不料就在要得手的瞬间，姜昇润还真像个狐狸一样灵活地躲开，宋旻浩只触摸到了一片空气。他的手僵在空中，嘴角微微抽搐，心里更是一揪。节目一录完，宋旻浩就转过去住姜昇润的手腕把他扯到一边，又马上被他挣扎着甩开。宋旻浩觉得自己的声音有点颤抖：“我朋友今晚叫我去喝酒，你要不要和我一起去？”姜昇润似乎很害怕与他对视，低着头嘀咕：“不了！…我也有人请我吃饭。我也有朋友的。”  
这话说出来有点心酸。宋旻浩的耳朵耷拉下来，对啊，他有别的朋友，不是只有自己，他们靠肉欲支持的不清不楚的关系迟早有一天会终结，等姜昇润玩腻了他就会毫不留情地把自己甩掉。宋旻浩难过得鼻子发酸，但他更生气，生气姜昇润明目张胆地跟他说这种话，还不是第一次了。好啊，朋友多倒也不缺我这一个，要绝交是吗，今晚我就去找个美女，有胸有屁股，不知道比你个平板性感多少倍，走吧你！  
宋旻浩瘫在沙发上投入地装酷，然而因为是名人所以压根没人敢上前搭讪，只有几个求合照的粉丝妹妹。奇怪，自己和朋友聊的分明都是最热闹的话题，但每每停下喝水时都会觉得孤独泛滥。舞池里那么多身材极好的男的女的，并没有激起他多么强烈的情感。他连话也懒得说，抿了一口酒，看着别人吵闹地聊天。好无聊，还不如回家和揪尼玩真心话大冒险。他猛然发觉，每次姜昇润陪自己去夜店，是不是也是像自己这样看着别人聊天，又不能喝酒，他会不开心吧…宋旻浩突然觉得心里堵的慌。是想他了吗？  
这绝对是他人生中最没有激情的激情之夜。等他好不容易溜出来时天都黑透了，心情低落地要回家，突然手机屏幕亮起来，他认真看了好几眼才确定是姜昇润打来的。宋旻浩兴奋了一秒便面无表情，想起他这几天对自己的种种冷漠，还是生气地晾了一会儿才接，没想到电话在他手指触到屏幕的一秒挂断了。“阿一西…”宋旻浩重新拨回，那边也像他一样过了五六秒才接听。“喂。”姜昇润冰冷的声音传来，宋旻浩花了一点时间才确定这是他本人。“什么事？”跟我玩冷淡？呵呵呵，我钓过的人比你见过的都多。啊不是…“能来接我吗？”姜昇润话语模糊的几乎听不见。“我打不到车了。”  
宋旻浩一刻不停地往姜昇润的位置赶的时候真想抽自己两巴掌。能不能有点骨气？不对，自己是作为他的哥哥，担心他的安全才去接他的。再说是他先给自己打电话了，就当他跟自己道歉了。他看看时间，居然都两点半了，他吃的是饭吗，啃石头也用不了这么久吧…突然想到前几天他威胁自己的话，一惊：完蛋，这人不会真去找别人了吧？傻瓜姜昇润你要是敢背叛我就死定了！他咬牙切齿地开到餐厅门口，姜昇润笔直地站在路灯下，一身黑快和黑夜融为一体。他摘下墨镜，隔着玻璃看他全身：衣衫整洁没有破裂，裤子上有湿渍，初步判断是可乐。然后才摇下车窗：“上来啊，哥送你回家。”姜昇润却对他的幽默毫无反应，面无表情地坐在副驾驶，系上安全带，拿着手机自顾自地玩起来。开到一个红绿灯口，宋旻浩仔细端详姜昇润唯一露在外面的一张脸：  
“你脸怎么是红的。”  
姜昇润看了他一眼又把头低下：“喝酒了。”  
宋旻浩一脸震惊和愤怒：“你一个人出去吃饭，这么晚回来，还喝酒？！没酒后乱性吧？”  
最后一句本来是玩笑话，却把姜昇润湿漉漉的导火线点着了。“关你什么事？”说完拔掉安全带“砰”的一声下车就跑。宋旻浩顿时慌了，怎么忘了锁门？一边立马转弯去追他。没想到刚要追上，他又往反方向跑。宋旻浩干脆停下车去追，两个人在寒风中你追我赶了十几分钟，姜昇润终于体力不支坐在地上，宋旻浩过去居高临下地看着他：“姜昇润你有病吧？我半夜困的要死跑来接你，你还跟我闹脾气，欠揍？你下次再喊我来，你看我还来不来，莫名其妙。”姜昇润坐在地上望着他，也不说话，有些发红的眼睛被风吹得湿漉漉的，宋旻浩一时语塞，觉得话说重了，又不想开口道歉，干脆坐下来陪他一起发呆。  
姜昇润抬起头，宋旻浩以为他要发话了，马上坐端正，结果他只是望着天空，宋旻浩就傻傻地跟着望，秋天的夜晚是真的毫无浪漫可言，宇宙的颜色掩映着深红的云霞，一颗星星都看不到。他发挥了他天生的艺术思维，实在是看不出有什么好看的地方。他看看天，又看看姜昇润。为什么没有星星他眼睛里还亮晶晶的？宋旻浩头脑风暴了两秒才知道他是要哭了。他的眼神似乎无法聚焦了，脑袋被风吹的左右摇晃。“我们，”话语中有明显的哭腔，长吸一口气后声音平静地说：“我们这样，到底算什么？”  
看来今天必须要说清楚了。宋旻浩试探性地摸了摸姜昇润的手，见他不反抗便牵到自己衣服里给他捂热乎。他也长吸了一口气，在这期间翻遍了脑中的辞海，斟酌着开口：“你以后，不要在我面前提其他的男人，”答非所问，减分项。“也不要威胁我会去找别人，我会当真的。我也会生你的气。”姜昇润的眼睛变得朦胧，他忍住不去看他，自顾自地接着说，“我也不知道怎么办。我还不是你的男朋友，可是你每次单独出去…我很担心你，我明明不应该管这些的，昇润…”  
宋旻浩感觉姜昇润屏住了呼吸，他壮了壮胆子继续说下去：“可我觉得你好像也会吃我的醋。昇润，我快要疯了…你喜欢我吗？你有没有一点点心动呢…”宋旻浩感觉自己要哭了，“啊西…我在说什么啊，你应该很讨厌我吧，我又小气又…算了，你当我什么都没说，反正你喝醉了。”他此时才敢看看姜昇润的反应，结果这人已经抱着腿睡得很香了。宋旻浩叹了口气，捞着姜昇润的腿弯和腰把他横抱起来，抖了抖让他靠在自己胸上。他感受着姜昇润没多重的分量，想把他再抱紧一点，再抱紧一点就可以闻到他的味道了。似乎是知道他在想什么，姜昇润突然不安地动了动，双手搂住了宋旻浩的脖子。他把鼻子和嘴埋在他衣服里，发出了一串奶里奶气的声音，宋旻浩仔细分辨才听出来他大概是在表示肯定。  
“你说什么？”宋旻浩轻声细语地说，温柔地像在哄婴儿睡觉。姜昇润重重锤了锤他的肩膀，“呀，不是你问我…问我是不是那什么吗。”  
宋旻浩已经知道了，但还是赖着逗他：“哪什么啊？”姜昇润又砸了咂他的胸口，挣扎着要他放手，“呀宋旻浩！放我下来！”宋旻浩又搂紧了一点，似乎感受到了手指收紧时他腰间的颤动。  
“好了好了知道你喜欢我了。”宋旻浩趁着他闹在他脸上狠狠“啵”了一口。“要做我男朋友吗？”终于终于，铺垫了那么多，终于说到重点了！姜昇润脸红红的，果然是酒喝多了。他的声音从指缝里传出来，听不出是在笑还是在哭：“嗯。”他又在他怀里蹭了蹭，“我好像离不开你了。”宋旻浩努力克制不让自己看起来太高兴，虚势地用致死的低音炮沉沉笑了两声，突然瞪大了眼睛：“什么啊，你没醉吗？！”姜昇润躲避他的眼神，若无其事的样子倒一点也不像撒谎被拆穿后该有的反应。  
“干嘛，只允许你装醉吗。”  
即使宋旻浩驰骋情场大半辈子，他也不得不承认姜昇润这样的真是难得一见的天赋型选手。可他要是利用自己的天赋和外貌去到处沾花惹草…那就不得了了，宋旻浩身为正义的化身，只能把他收到自己的囊中，用爱感化他，让他成为一个善良单纯的帅哥——只属于自己的帅哥。可惜扮猪吃老虎是姜昇润的绝杀招术，宋旻浩再帅气内心也是纯情男孩，被牵着心甘情愿跳进陷阱还感叹他的机灵可爱、勾人魂魄，一双亮晶晶的眼眸折射出万千星光，洒在他们怀里。


End file.
